


Virtue and Moir

by MoonRiver2220



Series: That Cruise Fic [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Dance, Cruise Ships, F/M, RCI, Royal Caribbean, Sequel, alternative universe, dance studio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Alternative Universe...the sequel to "What Happens On Board, Stays On Board?"Tessa and Scott open a dance studio together, but first we find out what happens on board Scott's next cruises to visit Tessa





	1. #VirtueMoir

**Author's Note:**

> Scott's cruise in the previous story was originally set from July 7-21, 2018. This gives you an idea where we are moving ahead...and backwards

 

**Chapter 1: #VirtueMoir**

 

**February 20, 2019**

 

Tessa stood in the entrance to their dance studio. She mentally checked off items as her eyes scanned the space.

 

_Hooks to hang coats_

_Shelves for shoes and boots_

_Carpets on the floor to catch the rain and snow_

_Benches to sit on_

_Front desk_

_Display shelves for merchandise_

_Art hung up_

_Plants in the windows_

_Sign on the wall…oh the sign!_

 

She grinned to herself. The sign was perfect, _Virtue and Moir_ it read and their logo above their names was made from the V and the M in black and red. It was simple yet effective and easy to add to merchandise.

 

Everything was exactly as she had pictured it in her head. It had turned out exceptionally well.

 

Joe had been a huge help with the marketing. He had them set up social media accounts and use the #VirtueMoir tag on all of their posts. They had promotional items on order, Scott was supposed to be picking all of that up right now. There were eight classes scheduled to start next month and they were all nearly full.

 

Scott had let himself in and noticed Tessa was deep in thought, mumbling to herself, probably running through another checklist. Her back was to him, so he quietly walked towards her.

 

The soft opening for their studio was tonight. They had found a fantastic space in a beautiful old building in central London. Scott had contractors add some moveable walls so that they could make smaller rooms for classes or push the walls to the side for recitals and performances. Barres and mirrors had been added to the outside walls and Scott had reconfigured the sound system. They had been lucky that extensive renovations, including new electrical wiring and newly refinished hardwood floors, had been done prior to them signing the lease on their floor.

 

“Somebody pinch me,” she said out loud to herself.

 

Not one to waste an opportunity, Scott reached out and pinched Tessa’s butt cheek.

 

“Waaahhh!!” Tessa shrieked at the top of her lungs in surprise as she jumped about 30 centimeters off of the ground. She turned around as she heard Scott laughing hard, his whole body shaking at her reaction.

 

“Scott!!”

 

“You said to pinch you!”

 

“I didn’t know anyone else was _here!”_

 

“I’m sorry, T.” Scott slowly moved closer to Tessa, he didn’t want to spook her any more than he already had. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. “I’m really sorry Tess, can I make it up to you?” He started to plant a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

 

“Mmmm…yes, but not now, Scott. We still have a few things to do before the caterer arrives with the food and I—” Tessa was stopped mid-sentence by her body betraying her mind. She groaned as Scott’s neck kisses made her muscles feel soft and her brain shut off. She was weak for him and he knew it. His lips found just where to kiss to make her stop talking. _It works every time_ , he grinned.

 

**30 weeks earlier (July 25, 2018)**

 

Scott’s knee was bouncing up and down frantically as he nervously waited for Tessa to answer his Facetime call. She usually picked up immediately; they talked every night at the same time. Well, tonight was technically only the fifth night since he had left her on the cruise ship, but it was still routine enough by now.

 

It was on the fourth ring already and he was starting to worry. _Maybe she forgot? How could she forget? Maybe she’s not finished yet from the show? Was she dancing tonight? No, she definitely had the night off. Did something happen? Is she sick? What if—_

 

“Hi Scott,” Tessa’s face finally appeared on the screen.

 

“Oh, thank God you’re okay, Tess!”

 

“What do you mean? Of course I’m okay.”

 

“You just took so long to answer, it rang six and a half times. I was worried about you. I was worried something was wrong.”

 

Tessa pouted. “I’m sorry, babe. The connection must be weak, it only rang here twice for me. I was waiting for your call. I’m sorry you were worried.”

 

“It’s okay, you’re here now. How are you doing?” Scott took a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. He was excited and he was missing her and desperately wanted to hold her in his arms.

 

“I’m good, I tried to keep busy today, but it was hard. The ship stopped in Aruba today. Kaitlyn, Meagan, Eric, Aljona, and Bruno dragged me to the beach. They said I was spending too much time on the ship and I needed to get some sunshine and fresh air. I get fresh air up on deck all the time though, so I don’t know what they were complaining about. Anyways, we went to Palm Beach, it was alright. Meagan was right, the novelty does kinda wear off once you start repeating ports. It also isn’t the same without you here. I miss you so much. I want to be laying quietly in your arms on the beach and not sitting alone listening to Meagan and Aljona argue about vegan food and sunscreen brands.”

 

And with that Tessa burst into tears. Full on body shaking sobbing. This was the first time since their last night together on the ship that she let herself go like this. It made Scott’s heart break into a million tiny pieces.

 

“Oh, Tess, babe. I want to be there with you too. I want nothing more than to hold you right now and kiss away your tears. It’s okay to cry, let it out.”

 

Scott watched helplessly as the love of his life had a complete breakdown on the screen. He had to do something to help her.

 

“Here, I’ll pass you a tissue.” Scott pulled one from the box beside him and held it up to the screen. “Go on, take it.”

 

Tessa started giggling through her tears. “Scott, stop shaking that at the screen.”

 

“But it made you laugh instead of cry.” He moved the tissue around some more before laying it down beside himself.

 

“Yeah,” Tessa wiped the tears from her face. “It’s been so hard being apart from you. I’ve held it together for 5 nights. I guess my emotions just couldn’t be kept inside anymore. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, T, you never have to apologize for crying. I’ve been doing my fair share here.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah. Why do you think the box of tissues was sitting beside me?”

 

Tessa pouted. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It is what it is. No more apologizing tonight, okay? I’m going to change the subject, because it’s eating me up over here…I have some exciting news!”

 

“Oh? What’s that?”

 

“So, I went to look at a property today, for a possible studio location. It’s the old London Mechanics Institute Building downtown.”

 

“Oh!” Tessa gasped. “I love that building!”

 

“The second floor is already rented out, but we have the choice of the third floor which is 9344 square feet or the fourth floor which is 5365 square feet. How much space do you think is ideal?"

 

"9000 sounds almost too big? What did you think?"

 

"I looked at both floors and I think either will work. Both have the same amount of windows. There is parking and it’s centrally located. Hang on, I’ll text you some pictures. These ones are the fourth floor. I’m leaning towards this one, it will give us more than enough space to hold multiple classes and have some office space plus the views are a bit nicer and we won’t have anyone above us. Unless you think we need double the space?”

  

 

“I think 5000 is plenty of space? Who is on the second floor? Did you check?”

 

“Yeah, lawyers. They’ll be quiet enough.”

 

“Is there an elevator?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay, I’m in love with it already. I think the fourth floor is great. I do love the idea of being on top of the world.”

 

“So, do you want to go with that? Or should I keep scouting location options?”

 

“No, I really love the Mechanics Institute. It’s a lovely spot and the pictures look fantastic. I can already imagine dancing in there.”

 

“Good, I thought you would like it. The moment I stood out front I knew you’d love it. Every detail of the building just has your name all over it. I’m glad we’re on the same page here. I will get the lease signing taken care of and then we can move onto the next steps. Have you decided on what classes you wanted to offer to start?”

 

“Yes, I was thinking ballroom and Barre for adults, and some kids classes, how many depends on who I can get in for staff. I can only teach a few classes per day plus running everything else. I’m trying to not be a control freak. Ideally, I’d do it all, but it doesn’t seem very logical.”

 

“I agree. I do think you should hire at least one person, maybe two. You can’t do it all, Tess. I’d hardly ever see you and you’d be burnt out when I did. Plus I’d like to take you with on some away games, so it would be great if you could take time off and have someone reliable to cover for you.”

 

Tessa nodded. “I’d like that. I’d feel guilty about leaving my students. But if I had someone I could trust explicably, it would be easier.”

 

“Do you have anyone in mind, babe?”

 

“I was kinda thinking of asking Kaitlyn. If you’d be okay with that?”

 

Scott laughed. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be okay with her?”

 

“Well, you two seemed to hit it off, but she is a bit of a mother hen sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes T?”

 

Tessa broke out into a huge belly laugh just as Kaitlyn opened the door to their room.

 

“Well it’s good to hear you laugh again. I was beginning to think you forgot how. Who are you talking to? Disney Prince?”

 

“Yup,” Tessa said as she turned her phone around to show Kaitlyn.

 

“Hey Scott! How’s it going?”

 

“Great! I think Tessa has something to ask you though.”

 

Kaitlyn’s eyes went wide. “Tess!! Did he ask you to marry him?!” she whispered excitedly behind her hand, trying to not let Scott hear.

 

Tessa shook her head but was grinning at her friend.

 

“What then? Tell me!” Kaitlyn was starting to get antsy. _If it’s not wedding related, then what could it be?_ She thought nervously to herself.

 

“Tessa!” Scott shouted through the phone. “Turn me around, I’ll ask her.”

 

“No, I want to do it!”

 

“Then do it already, babe.”

 

“After our contract is up, would you come work with me...with us, at our dance studio? Teach classes with me and help out with management stuff when I’m away?”

 

“Oh my God! Tessa! Are you serious? Yes!! That would be amazing!”

 

The girls squealed together in excitement as Scott laughed through the phone at their happiness.

 

“Did you find a location for it yet, Tess?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

“Yeah, Scott was just telling me all about it. He sent pictures. We can look after. It’s in downtown London. Is that okay for you? I know you had mentioned going back to Toronto.”

 

Kaitlyn waved her hand, “Close enough! Okay I’ll give you love birds a few more moments alone. Tessa, don’t kiss the screen this time.” Kaitlyn turned around and walked out the room, pulling the door shut behind herself.

 

“I should probably let you go, T. I’m sure you’re exhausted from the long day and you’ve got a show tomorrow night, right?”

 

“Yes, I do have a show. I don’t know how you keep my schedule straight. I appreciate that you pay attention to those little details though. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you so much too, T. Sweet dreams, babe. Same time, same place tomorrow night?”

 

“Absolutely. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That building is actually for rent! I did change the occupants of the second floor as I thought they were a bad fit for being around kids haha! Also I added an elevator, I don't know if there actually is one and couldn't find out in my research. If someone remembers, shoot me a message!
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


	2. Two Americanos And An Italian Stallion Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a date with two women in a London coffee shop

**Chapter 2: Two Americanos And An Italian Stallion Please**

 

**August 7, 2018**

 

Scott was nervously pacing outside of the Black Walnut, a little London coffee shop just north of downtown. He was supposed to be meeting two women and he wasn’t sure how this would go. He really wished he could be meeting Tessa instead, but she was thousands of kilometres away, floating on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at it a little, just to distract himself from what felt like his death sentence. He flipped over his phone to check the clock again, ten minutes to show time. He made sure to arrive half an hour earlier than he was supposed to, he wasn’t going to be late and give a bad impression. Especially not for the two women he felt he needed to win over.

 

He jumped up and down on the spot three times and then took a deep breath. _You can do this, Moir_ , he coached himself as he strode confidently towards the door to the coffee shop.

 

Once inside, he found an available table and made sure the table and chairs were clean, everything had to be perfect. He set his phone down on the table and strummed his fingers on it, in time to his fast heart rate. _I might not be able to do it for myself, but I will do this for Tessa._

 

Scott kept his eyes fixated on the door, his breath hitched and his heart nearly stopped every time it opened and the little bell rang to announce a new patron. As the minutes ticked closer to 2pm he started to feel more dread than nervousness. _What if they don’t show up? What if Tessa told them something about me that they didn’t like? Maybe they Googled me and already don’t approve? I can’t think of anything I’ve done in my life that was that bad, nothing that should scare anyone off. I hope…_

 

2:00pm on the button, the door opened and an older woman with a short platinum blonde bob haircut and a young woman with long dark brown hair, who could nearly double for Tessa, walked into the coffee shop.

 

 _Don’t fuck this up._ Scott quickly stood up and waved the women over. They nodded at the same time and walked towards his table.

 

Scott’s palms were sweating profusely, and he knew it, so he made sure to discreetly wipe his right hand on the side of his dark jeans before extending it towards the older woman.

 

“You must be Kate, I’m Scott. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

Kate smiled softly at Scott, her eyes crinkling at the corners just as Tessa’s did when she was honestly happy. “I am. It’s nice to meet you as well. I’ve heard so much about you. Actually, you are all Tessa has talked about the last few weeks. I feel like I’ve known you for years.”

 

 _I like her already. She has a firm, confident handshake. Her face is somehow similar to Tessa’s, and she feels like…home. She exudes a motherly warmth…a comfort, just like my own mom does._ Scott stood up a little straighter. He was now confident this meeting would go very, very well.

 

“And Jordan?” Scott felt a bit more hesitant with the Tessa look-alike.

 

Jordan nodded as she eyed Scott up and down. She took her role as the protective older sister very seriously.

 

Scott stuck out his hand and she had the same firm handshake as Kate. “It’s good to meet you too. Tessa said you promised to go easy on me, so I’m going to hold you to that.” Scott winked as he released her hand.

 

“We’ll see about that,” she smirked.

 

Scott noticed her smirk was identical to Tessa’s. The one she would give him when she was up to no good or had an ulterior motive, and her voice was almost the same. _God, I’m going to be in trouble. Looking at Jordan is eerily similar to looking at Tessa. So much of Jordan is like Tessa, except she isn’t Tessa, and I miss Tessa so much that I ache all over._ _I’m going to fuck this up somehow. No. Don’t fuck this up. Do it right. Do it for Tess. Just whatever you do, don’t call her Tessa._

 

Scott cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. “What would you ladies like to drink? My treat.”

 

Once everyone was settled with their coffees and sitting around the table, Scott was the first to speak. He wanted to remain somewhat in control of the conversation, lest the two Virtue women decided to gang up on him.

 

“So, I know Tessa has told you a _tiny_ bit about me,” Scott smiled as he saw Jordan roll her eyes at him. “But, I’ll give you my own summary, in case she left out some of the more important details.”

 

Scott went on to give the women a quick rundown of his life, he talked about his family in Ilderton and his hockey career. He hoped he wasn’t boring them, but they both seemed to be listening with intent, nodding and asking questions every so often. Once he moved onto talking about the dance studio though, they both became very animated. It was obvious to Scott that they were just as excited about it as Tessa. Scott was pleased how this was going so far. And then Jordan took the reins…

 

“So Scott, what exactly is your intention with my sister? Long term, I mean?”

 

“Um…” _Shit, what does she mean, what does she want me to say to her? Don’t stick your foot in your mouth, Moir. Think first. Think._ “Long term as in the dance studio?” _Good job, clarify the question. Don’t assume._

 

“Sure, let’s start with that. You’re basically just bank rolling this project for her?”

 

“No!” Scott’s voice went up an octave at the end of his quick response. “I’m all in on this project. Whatever she needs, I’m there to help. I’ve done the location scouting and taken care of signing the lease and I have contractors set to come out next month. We’ll be teaching the adult ballroom dance classes together too in the off season. I mean, I can’t be there all the time, I do have obligations still for my career. But I’ll do absolutely all that I can.”

 

“Okay, okay, don’t get so defensive,” Jordan smiled at Scott. _Right where I want him._ “I just have to look out for my baby sister.”

 

“Sure, okay, yeah, I can understand that. I just want you both to know I’m not like that though, I would never hurt her or take advantage of her. I’m not sure if she’s mentioned anything, but…” Scott scratched his finger on the rim of his coffee mug, searching for just the right wording.

 

“Mentioned what, Scott?” Jordan prodded as she narrowed her eyes in a steely glare. _Oh my God, he had better not have knocked her up or something._

 

“Well, I…we…um…”

 

“Just say it, dear,” Kate spoke softly as she pressed her hand on top of Scott’s hand that was balled up into a fist on the table.

 

Scott immediately unclenched his fist at her touch and relaxed. It felt like Tessa, somehow. He looked up at Kate. His eyes flitted back and forth, searching hers. _Nearly the same colour as Tessa’s green eyes. This is almost too much. Too much Tessa. They are both too much Tessa, but not enough to be Tessa._

 

He quickly pulled his eyes away and looked down into his nearly empty coffee cup. He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath. “To answer your earlier question, Jordan, my intention is to ask Tessa to marry me.”

 

Kate let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I thought you were going to tell us she was pregnant.”

 

“What?! No! I mean, not that I know of, but no! No!” Scott shook his head.

 

“Yeah, we know about the marriage thing, Scott. Tessa has told us all about that,” Jordan said with a shit-eating grin.

 

“She did? Oh. Well. Then I feel kinda silly for being stressed out about mentioning it to you.”

 

“I’m glad you brought it up,” Kate said as she smiled at Scott. “You have my blessing to proceed with that, when the time comes.”

 

“So do you know when you’re going to propose?” Jordan pressed. Tessa had asked her to tell her if she found out anything. She wanted to be prepared mentally for when it happened.

 

Scott shook his head. “No, I’m not sure yet when. Possibly on my last trip down, after that will be the longest stretch that we’ll be apart and I think being officially engaged might help ease her mind about where we are headed and wedding plans could be another thing to take her mind off of our separation. Unless you think otherwise? I mean, I don’t want to rush things, but a longer engagement is sort of where Tessa and I were at, the last time we discussed it. A wedding maybe in the summer of 2020?”

 

Scott looked at Kate for her approval, or disapproval. She was nodding and crying, so approval it is.

 

“I don’t have a ring picked out yet either. I was actually hoping I might get the two of you to help narrow down some options with me?” He looked hopefully at the two Virtue women, his future in-laws. “You would know best what Tessa would want. I mean, I have an idea, we did talk a bit about it.”

 

“Really?” Jordan squeaked. “We’d love to! Right mom?”

 

Kate nodded in agreement as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Yes, we would love to.”

 

“Great!” Scott puffed out his chest and grinned, no longer afraid of the two women sitting across from him. “I was thinking of after I get back from my cruise. Maybe we can set up a date and time now?”

 

Scott received two nods as both women pulled out their phones to check their calendars. They settled on August 25th, that would be a week after Scott returned from his next cruise and enough time for the ring to be chosen and sized for his next trip at the end of September…right before regular season started up. His coach had been a little upset at that, but Mike Babcock had a soft spot in his heart for Scott.

 

“Well, should we give Tessa a call, and prove to her that this meeting did exist?” Jordan grinned at Scott. _I like him, but I’ll keep my foot firmly pressed against the side of his neck just a little while longer_ , she thought to herself with an internal devilish laugh.

 

Scott looked at the clock on his phone, almost 3pm. “Yes, right on time.” Scott flipped to Tessa’s number and pressed on the video chat button. It rang twice before she picked up.

 

“Hi T, I’m here with your mom and sister.” Scott held the phone away from himself so he could get the Virtue women into the shot as well.

 

“Hi everyone!” Tessa waved at them.

 

“Hey Tess!” Jordan and Kate said together.

 

“How did your coffee date go? I wish I could have been there with you,” Tessa pouted and blew a kiss into her phone.

 

“Scott was a perfect gentleman, I think I can speak for myself and your sister that we both are delighted that you two found each other. Albeit in the strangest of places.”

 

Jordan nodded and gave 2 thumbs up beside Kate’s shoulder.

 

“Jord, were you nice to him?”

 

“I may have asked a few tough questions, but he passes with flying colours. You two dorks have my blessing…and mom’s too!”

 

Scott let out an audible sigh. He passed the Virtue test. Now he just had to make it through the rest of this week before he would be reunited with the love of his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Scott is all about finding Tessa
> 
> Chapter 2 title is from drinks available at the Black Walnut...and what Scott ordered for his dates. I bet you can guess who chose what LOL


	3. Finding Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes his way to Tessa for his cruise. Probably the longest day of his life so far.

**Chapter 3: Finding Tessa**

 

**August 10, 2018**

 

Scott sat down on the uncomfortable airport lounge chair. He had checked in for his flight and cleared security with no issues. Now he had about an hour until his flight was to begin boarding.

 

The flights down to San Juan were not ideal. He had a three hour layover in Newark, New Jersey on the way down. He was definitely reconsidering his solo trip. He had eight and a half hours of travel time to kill by himself. There was wifi on his first flight, so hopefully he could text Tessa but he knew she’d likely be busy with work. She had two shows tonight, the final show of this week’s cruise, so he couldn’t expect her to be available. He had brought with two books and he could play games on his phone, but it wasn’t the same as having a travelling companion, or several, to keep him entertained. Usually he travelled with his big family or the entire hockey team. Rarely was he solo.

 

He looked at the time on his phone, it was 2:31pm. He decided to send Tessa a text, he figured she was probably napping and hoped she put her phone on silent so he wouldn’t wake her up.

 

 **Scott:** Hey T. I’m waiting at the airport for my first flight. I can’t wait to see you!

 

 **Scott:** All going well, my flight arrives in SJU just shortly after midnight. I will for sure text you when I land there, if not before. Depends on cell coverage.

 

 **Scott:** Only one more night apart and then you will be in my arms by lunch time tomorrow

 

 **Tessa:** I can’t wait!

 

 **Tessa:** I miss you so much! ❤️

 

 **Scott:** Hi babe

 

 **Tessa:** Hi ❤️

 

 **Scott:** I’m sorry if my messages woke you up

 

 **Tessa:** They did, but I left my phone volume up on purpose. I was waiting to hear from you

 

 **Tessa:** I miss you so much! ❤️❤️

 

 **Scott:** You said that already sweetie

 

 **Tessa:** That’s how much I miss you. I’m literally going crazy being apart from you

 

 **Scott:** I am too

 

 **Tessa:** This really has been harder than I expected. I know, I tell you that every time we talk. But it’s true

 

 **Scott:** I know. So hard for me too. I think today feels the worst. Time will go by so slowly

 

 **Scott:** I have butterflies in my stomach. I’m so nervous

 

 **Tessa:** Nervous about what? Seeing me again?

 

 **Scott:** A little bit

 

 **Tessa:** Aww, do you remember what I look like?

 

 

 **Scott:** How could I forget such a gorgeous face?

 

 **Scott:** But will it feel the same? Will we have the same connection we had before? What if after spending time apart, something has changed?

 

 **Tessa:** Absence makes the heart grow fonder? ❤️

 

 **Tessa:** I don’t believe anything will have changed between us. If anything, it will be better than last time

 

 **Scott:** Last time was pretty fucking amazing. Almost hard to beat

 

 **Tessa:** Almost…I’m up for the challenge though :)

 

 **Scott:** What if one of my flights is delayed and I miss the cruise or something horrible like that. Tess, I just couldn’t take that

 

 **Tessa:** Please don’t say that. I don’t even want to entertain the thought of you missing the cruise. You’ll get here in time

 

 **Scott:** Even if I have to charter a flight down. I will find you Tessa

 

 **Tessa:** I know you will make it

 

 **Scott:** My flight is boarding now. ILYSM and break a leg tonight T

 

 **Tessa:** ILYSM too. Text you later ❤️

 

Scott sighed as he turned off his phone and slid it into the front pocket of his shorts. He always felt better after talking to Tessa, even if it was via text. And yet, he felt worse. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Well Newark is a fucking gong show. We’ve been sitting on the runway for an hour now. I’m about to lose my shit here

 

 **Scott:** Sorry, I know you’re doing your show. No need to reply. Just thought I’d let you know I’ll be getting in later than expected

 

 **Scott:** Finally we’re moving here. I don’t know what the hold up was. We’re delayed 1.5 hours now. Shutting my phone off, but I’ll text you when I land. Love you!

 

*

 

“Oh no!”

 

“What is it Tess?” Kaitlyn looked up at the gasp Tessa made. She hoped it wasn’t something to do with Scott.

 

“Scott’s flight was delayed. They were stuck sitting on the runway for 1.5 hours he said.” Tessa frowned as she looked at her phone. A quick mental calculation meant she still had 2.5-3 hours yet until she would hear from Scott.

 

“His first flight, or his second flight?”

 

“Second,” Tessa pouted.

“Oh, well at least it wasn’t the first. That would have caused a whole string of delays then for him.”

 

Tessa shot her friend a _look_.

 

“Which I won’t even mention because he’ll be landing in San Juan very shortly. Right?” Kaitlyn tried to smooth over the panic she saw rising in Tessa.

 

“Hopefully. You gotta distract me K. I’m so tired, but maybe we can go dance in the club until I can’t stand up anymore? I can’t get into my head at this point. I just need to stay busy so I don’t worry myself sick.”

 

“Absolutely. Let’s hit the club.”

 

*

 

**August 11, 2018**

**2:15am**

 

 **Scott:** Just landed in San Juan

 

 **Scott:** I’m so close I can almost see you from here

 

 **Scott:** I’m joking

 

 **Scott:** I hope you’re not waiting up for me

 

 **Scott:** But I kinda hope you are

 

 **Scott:** I love you

 

 **Scott:** See you in a few hours?

 

 **Scott:** 9 hours

 

 **Scott:** Approximately?

 

 **Scott:** I’m so keyed up right now I won’t be able to sleep

 

 **Scott:** I’m waiting to get off the airplane. That’s always the worst part. So slow

 

 **Scott:** I think you’re sleeping

 

 **Scott:** It’s okay. Just knowing you’ll read these texts later makes my heart happy

 

 **Scott:** I am considering swimming out to meet the ship

 

 **Scott:** Probably not my best thought

 

 **Scott:** I’ll blame that bad idea on lack of sleep

 

 **Scott:** I’m so excited babe!

 

 **Scott:** I brought you some presents

 

 **Scott:** Oh. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that until tomorrow

 

 **Scott:** Well, I guess it is technically tomorrow already? Haha

 

 **Scott:** Kate and Jordan sent you a care package too

 

 **Scott:** I made sure to put it in my carry-on bag so it wouldn’t get lost

 

 **Scott:** I get the impression that Jordan is still suspicious of me

 

 **Scott:** I really hope our itinerary for later today includes sleeping with you in my arms. As soon as I get access to my stateroom…we’re taking a nap

 

 **Scott:** I do mean actual sleeping, because I’ll be exhausted

 

 **Scott:** But I also mean the other kind of nap…after we’ve slept

 

 **Scott:** Okay, finally my turn to get off the plane. Talk to you later T

 

 

*

 

Tessa woke up long before her alarm. She was startled at first. _Scott! I fell asleep before I heard from him!_

 

She found her phone tangled in the mess of bed sheets and flipped it over. 28 messages from Scott Moir

 

"Oh no! Aww, I missed him. What the hell though...28 messages? I hope it was nothing serious…or an emergency."

 

Kaitlyn sat up in her bed, her hair was sticking up in multiple directions and one of her eyelids was glued shut. She had been too tired to bother removing her make up when the girls rolled into their room a few minutes after curfew. "Huh? What's going on? Emergency?"

 

"Sorry I woke you up, Kait. It's Scott."

 

"Everything okay?" Kaitlyn sat up a little straighter, paying full attention to what Tessa was telling her. Her heart started beating faster. _What happened?_

 

"Hmm, I'm not 100% sure yet. He sent me 28 text messages in the middle of the night." Tessa read and scrolled as fast as she could. She would re-read them later, right now she just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

 

"Oh, poor guy. He says here that he got into the hotel at 3am. Just the flight delay, otherwise he's tired but fine."

 

"It took him that many text messages to summarize _that?"_ Kaitlyn got up out of bed to head to the bathroom to survey the mess she knew her face was.

 

"No, he was bored waiting to deplane. He says he has presents and a care package though!"

 

"Which you'll share with your best friend,” Kaitlyn said as she walked past Tessa, poking her finger into Tessa’s shoulder to make a point.

 

"Of course! You shared yours with me. I still dream about that chocolate your parents sent last week."

 

"You should have asked Scott to bring us a case of it."

 

"Darn, why didn't I think of that? That would have been a great idea. So…should I text him back? It's still early, he probably didn't fall asleep until close to 4am."

 

Kaitlyn waved her hand, "Let the boy sleep. You two can catch up later. He knows you're not usually up this early anyways."

 

“That’s true. Well, since we’re both up, do you want to go for a run? Then shower, breakfast and then stalk the gangway of the ship waiting for—”

 

“Your Disney Prince to come sweep you off your feet?” Kaitlyn cut Tessa off with a big grin on her face. “Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss watching this reunion…I might even film it.”

 

*

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn were sitting in the same chairs that Scott and his sister-in-laws had occupied several weeks earlier. Tessa laughed to herself at how silly she had been then, and how wonderful things were now.

 

“What are you laughing about, T?”

 

“Remember how a few weeks ago, we were standing where Aljona and Bruno are now, and we saw Scott sitting here and I freaked out thinking he was cheating on me with his sister-in-laws?”

 

“Yeah…not really that funny, T. You were pretty upset.”

 

“I guess I was then, but now look how far we’ve come.”

 

“True. So are you nervous or excited?”

 

“Both. Scott had said something yesterday that’s been kinda eating at me.”

 

“Uh, oh. What did he say?”

 

“He was worried that what if what we had before was like a one-time thing, and when we see each other today, maybe that feeling is gone.”

 

“Oh Tess. It’s not like you two have not been texting and video chatting every day. If anything, it will be better than before. I know it.”

 

“See, that’s what I told him too. But the more I think about it, the more I wonder. I’ve got this tiny feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if something is different?”

 

Kaitlyn patted her friend’s hand. “Just don’t think about that. Think about the amazing time you are going to have with him these next two weeks.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Of _course_ I’m right.” Kaitlyn winked at her friend.

 

The two girls turned back to watch the passengers slowly board the ship. Tessa held her breath each time a new body turned the corner. She let the breath out each time it wasn’t Scott. The suspense was killing her.

 

 


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of unfortunate events delays Scott's boarding of the cruise ship

**Chapter 4: The Reunion**

 

**August 11, 2018**

 

Scott rolled over in his bed, turning away from the bright light that was streaming in through his hotel window. It took him a few moments to realize that the light was the sun.

 

"Holy shit, I slept in!"

 

Scott grabbed his phone off the bedside table. 10:38am

 

"No, no, no, shit, shit, shit. Why didn't my alarm go off?" Scott moaned.

 

With the delayed flight and his late arrival at the hotel, by the time Scott got into bed it was after 3:30am and he had forgotten to set the alarm on his phone.

 

Scott threw the blanket off the bed and jumped out. He looked around the room, trying to get his bearings as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was still not used to the length. He got it cut yesterday before he left for his flight, Tessa didn't know yet...he hoped she would like it.

 

"Okay, first I _need_ to shower because I feel gross from travelling and I have to look and smell nice for Tess," Scott mumbled to himself as he rummaged through his suitcase.

 

Scott showered in what he felt was a new personal best time record, and carefully shaved his stubble that just refused to grow properly. It was patchy and came in slowly. If he left it for a few days, it usually looked something akin to a 15 year olds face instead of the 31 years he actually was.

 

"I have to look my best for T," he reminded himself again as he got dressed as fast as he could.

 

His plan had been to be in line at the cruise ship terminal at 9:30am...10am at the latest. He was a Moir after all, and they were known to be fashionably late.

 

Scott looked at his phone, 11:03am. "Shit, I could be holding her in my arms already."

 

He rushed to pack up his belongings and wheeled his suitcase out of the room. He walked quickly towards the elevator and pushed the down arrow button. He waited for what seemed like an eternity (it was three minutes) for the doors to open, only to find the car was already full of suitcases and passengers.

 

Scott told them to carry on, since there was no way he was squeezing in there. He was already so fucking late. He couldn't wait for the elevator to return, he picked up his bags and headed towards the stairwell. Thankfully he only had three flights of stairs to walk down and his bags were not overly heavy. He made his way to the hotel front desk to check out and request a cab, as he saw none out front.

 

25 minutes later one finally rolled up. It was as if the universe was trying to tell him something…trying to keep him away from Tessa. Scott cringed at the thought and figured he should probably let her know why his face wasn't currently tucked into the crook of her neck.

 

 **Scott:** I'm SO sorry babe...nothing is going right for me this am. Finally in a cab to the pier. I'll see you soon!

 

 **Tessa:** :( I was wondering what was taking you so long. I'm sitting with K just inside the entrance...once you board, look to your left. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you ❤️

 

Scott sighed loudly. Such a short drive and it was taking forever (it was four and a half minutes).

 

He paid the driver and hauled his bags towards the pier, depositing his large suitcase in the designated area, it would make it's own way on board and meet him later tonight in his stateroom.

 

Scott walked quickly through the terminal, zigging and zagging his way through the crowds and towards the boarding queue. He groaned as he saw the enormous line up. He was going to be here for a long while. The line snaked through the terminal and was about seven or eight rows deep. It was at least moving, but the room was hot and Scott was impatient. _Damn it all that I slept in! I had wanted to be at the front of the line and first on board. Now I’ve gone and wasted a good two hours of my time with Tess._

 

 **Scott:** I'm so close babe...I'm in a massive line up to check in :(

 

 **Scott:** It looks like it will take hours

 

 **Tessa:** Don't be so dramatic ;)

 

 **Tessa:** You can make it up to me later ❤️

 

 **Scott:** I'm going to die if my stateroom isn't ready

 

 **Scott:** I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you

 

 **Scott:** Just so you know...

 

 **Tessa:** I won't be able to keep my mouth off of you

 

Scott looked up and behind himself. He hoped no one was reading over his shoulder. Their texts were tumbling quickly into non-G rated vibes.

 

 **Tessa:** You still there?

 

 **Scott:** Just imagining your mouth...on me...and I’m trying to stay composed while I’m surrounded by seniors and small children

 

 **Scott:** It's so hot in here and I swear your text message about your mouth just made it feel 10 degrees hotter

 

 **Tessa:** Only 10 degrees? ;)

 

 **Tessa:** I guess you should have lined up sooner…you could have already been enjoying my mouth on your body :)

 

Scott groaned out loud at the thought. _Tessa’s soft lips kissing his lips. Her teeth nipping and biting at his neck. Her tongue licking and lapping at his...._

 

The two elderly women in front of him turned around to look at him.

 

“Long wait, huh?” the one woman said to him.

 

Scott nodded as he tucked his cell phone back into his pocket.

 

“Are you travelling alone?” the other woman asked him.

 

“Yes. Well, actually I’m meeting someone on board.”

 

The first woman smiled at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners, “That’s nice. I bet you can’t wait to enjoy your holiday.”

 

“You have no idea,” Scott smiled back at her.

 

*

 

It took about 45 minutes for Scott to reach the front of the line. He handed his boarding pass to the cruise staff member who was standing there.

 

“Oh, you should have lined up over there,” she pointed to the short queue on the far side of the room. “You have priority boarding. But that’s okay, you can head over to Lisa at number 12. She’s available to check you in now.”

 

“Thank you,” Scott grumbled. _Fucking hell! This is why I don’t travel alone! Why is nothing going right for me? WHY?_

 

**12:31pm**

 

Scott smiled for his pre-cruise vacation photo against the cheesy cruise line backdrop and moved towards the entrance to the ship. He was so close, the anger and frustration he had been feeling for the last 2 hours melted away with each step he took.

 

A huge grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he took the final step over the threshold and onto the ship.

 

“Welcome on board!” Aljona and Bruno greeted him.

 

Scott looked through them and towards his left. There she was, seated next to Kaitlyn, just as she had said.

 

Scott froze for a moment, taking her in. It was like he was seeing her again for the first time. Her dark hair in loose waves, her gorgeous smile flashing as she spoke with Kaitlyn.

 

“Excuse me,” a guest said from behind Scott. He was brought back to the present and realized he was in the way of everyone else.

 

“Sorry about that,” Scott whispered as he slowly walked towards Tessa.

 

He made eye contact with Kaitlyn first, and he watched as she nudged Tessa with her elbow and smiled up at Scott.

 

Tessa turned her head and gasped. “Finally!” she said softly as she rose from her chair.

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion, as they took the last several steps towards each other, both grinning, neither could believe this time had finally come. This was it…they were back together.

 

Tessa broke into a run for the last four steps, and leapt into Scott’s outstretched arms. Scott swung Tessa around twice before setting her feet back on the ground. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, which were wet with fresh tears.

 

“Oh, Tess, don’t cry. I’m sorry it took so long. I messed up today, several times, but I’m here now. I can’t believe it, but I’m here now babe.”

 

Tessa shook her head, “Happy tears, I promise,” and she let out a laugh and a sob.

 

“That has to be one of the best sounds in the world, Tess. Laughing and crying. God I’ve missed you so much.” Scott pulled Tessa in for a bone-crushing hug.

 

Tessa didn’t care how tight he squeezed her, every part of her body longed to be touched by him.

 

Scott stepped away from her and held her hands at arms length. His eyes ran up and down her body, making Tessa feel slightly self-conscious. “You’re so beautiful. I missed you _so_ much.”

 

“I missed you too,” Tessa smiled through her tears. “Oh! You cut your hair!” she gasped as she reached up to touch his short dark hair, her fingers brushing through it ever so gently.

 

“Yeah, it was getting too long. I hope it’s okay?” Scott raised one eyebrow, waiting for her approval.

 

“You look very handsome,” she smiled at him. “It’s still long enough on the top, you know, to grab onto,” Tessa winked.

 

Scott brushed his own tears off of his cheeks with the back of his hand and then pulled Tessa against his body. “I love you,” Scott whispered before his lips pressed softly against Tessa’s.

 

“I love you too,” Tessa mumbled against Scott’s mouth before he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing it’s way into her mouth. His hands held onto the sides of her face with a firm but gentle pressure, grounding her in a way she had missed the last three weeks.

 

After a few moments, Tessa pulled away. “We should probably save the rest of that for your room,” she looked hopefully up at Scott.

 

“Oh, there is more where that came from, believe me,” Scott kissed Tessa twice more before he let her go. He picked up his carry-on bags off the floor where he had dropped them. “I should probably be polite and say hi to Kaitlyn, eh?”

 

Tessa looped her arm around Scott’s as they walked towards Kaitlyn.

 

“I got the whole thing on video!” she announced smugly.

 

“I’ll need a copy of that,” Tessa and Scott said at the same time. They looked at each other and then broke out into a fit of giggles.

 

“You two are disgusting and I love it,” Kaitlyn laughed.

 

“I doubt my room is ready yet, so how about I take the two of you upstairs for lunch and drinks. Kaitlyn, I have to thank you for taking such good care of Tessa while I was away. I know she relied heavily on your distractions and friendship to help get her through our separation.”

 

“Don’t even mention it, that’s what friends are for!” Kaitlyn smiled at her two friends, she was pleased that Scott was able to finally make his way back onto the ship. She hoped the next two weeks would be nothing but smooth sailing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...they are finally back in each other's arms <3  
> What kinds of adventures will they get up to in the next two weeks?


	5. The Suite Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Scott's stateroom....I've included a video clip at the end of this chapter that I highly suggest you watch. It's about 13 minutes, but holy s**t! Can you just imagine T&S living there for two weeks? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Our love birds talk about sex and masturbation...sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, just scroll ahead. It's only a small part of this chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Suite Life**

 

"Well, I'm going to give you love birds some time alone. It was nice catching up with you, Scott. Tess, I'll see you in a bit for rehearsal?" Kaitlyn stood up from their table.

 

Tessa sighed, "You'd think by now we wouldn't need to rehearse."

 

"New staff joining us today Tess, remember?"

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. " Tessa sighed again.

 

"Scott's here for two weeks, I'm sure you two can survive being apart for a few hours," Kaitlyn scoffed.

 

"A few hours?" Scott cried out.

 

"Yeah, we have rehearsal and then muster drill right after. See you later, T!" Kaitlyn said as she waved good-bye.

 

Scott groaned and slumped back against his chair.

 

Tessa put her arm around Scott and pulled him towards her to whisper in his ear, "Maybe your room is ready, let's go for a walk and check."

 

Scott perked up at this idea and he jumped up out of his chair to gather his things.

 

"Are you in a hurry, Moir?"

 

"You better believe it. I've got somewhere I'd like to be, and it sure isn't at a table in the Windjammer."

 

*

 

"Ugh, of course my room still isn't ready."

 

Scott had quickly poked his head into his cabin and saw the room was messy and the steward was busy vacuuming. Pretty much not even close to being ready. Full sailing meant rooms were not always ready when you boarded the ship.

 

Tessa tugged on Scott's hand. "Come with me, I have an idea."

 

Scott followed Tessa, his shoulders slumped, and a boyish pout on his face. He just wanted to snuggle up to his best girl and nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck. Was that too much to ask? He'd been deprived of her touch for the last three weeks and now he was cranky about all of his misfortunes today.

 

Tessa led him up one flight if stairs to Deck 11. They walked all the way forward to the Solarium. Once inside, adjacent to the doors that lead to the elevator lobby were glass doors that she pushed open. Inside was a small area with windows that looked out towards the ocean and deckchairs to sit in.

 

 

"I found this space the first week we were apart. I spent a lot of time sitting alone up here reading and thinking. It's fairly private, most people don't know it's here and it's hard to find, so—”

 

Scott threw his stuff on one of the deck chairs and grabbed Tessa around the waist, pulling her close to him. He held her for a moment, taking in the feeling of their bodies touching one another before he started kissing her urgently.

 

"I can't wait for later," he mumbled against her mouth as he ran his fingers through her thick, wavy locks.

 

"I've missed you so much," Tessa whispered as she choked back tears.

 

"I've missed _this_ so much," Scott's lips left Tessa's and started making a trail along her jaw and down her neck.

 

"Mmmm," Tessa moaned to agree.

 

Scott moved them backwards, careful not to break contact from Tessa and sat down on one of the deck chairs, pulling her onto his lap.

 

"You're staying in my room tonight, right?" Scott's mouth had worked its way down the front of Tessa's shirt. He had sneaked two buttons open, exposing more skin for his lips to nibble on.

 

"Of course. I don't want to sleep anywhere but in your arms for the next two weeks." She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched her nails lightly on his scalp, the way she knew he liked.

 

Scott gently pushed Tessa's shirt away from her shoulder so he could tuck his nose into the crook of her neck. "Tess," he mumbled against her skin. "No bra?" He ran the tip of his nose back and forth along the edge of her collarbone.

 

"Strapless," she hissed as he bit down gently on the side of her neck.

 

"Mmm, I approve," he slid his hand up her neck to cup behind her head and then pushed her face down towards his. He hungrily sucked and nibbled on her lips before her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth to tangle with his.

 

"Mmm...Tess," Scott groaned as he pulled back to take a breath. They were both panting. "Sorry babe, as much as I don't want to say it, I think we had better put the breaks on this."

 

He pressed a few quick kisses to Tessa's lips before cupping her face in his hands.

 

"Oh that's an adorable pout, T. The problem is that I still have to be able to walk back to my stateroom after and I'm already in some discomfort here."

 

Tessa looked down and realized what he meant. "Fine..." she sighed.

 

Tessa drew in a long, slow breath through her nose and let it out in a measured stream from her lips. Scott recognized it as one of her calming techniques.

 

"I'm sorry, T. It's just the location is not ideal. I'm not wanting to appear in a YouTube fan video because we're having sex on a deck chair. That's probably not great for either of our careers."

 

"I know. I wasn't intending for us to have sex here, just make out for a while. I guess I just got myself a little worked up and now I need to go to rehearsal and try to keep my head screwed on straight when all I want to do is...get screwed."

 

"What about me? I want that too."

 

"Yeah except you can go back to your room and finish yourself off and I have to work."

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think I'd go back to my room and... _Tess_ , really? Why would I do _that_ when I have my beautiful girlfriend sitting in my lap right now? I've made my body wait this long, I will wait a few more hours."

 

Tessa sighed loudly. "Wait. What do you mean you've waited _this_ long?"

 

"It means exactly that. I've waited three weeks for you...completely hands off...which is why I had to stop you because I'm not going to last that long."

 

"Oh," Tessa looked down at her rings and started spinning them around her finger. "I didn't know we were _waiting_ for each other. I mean, masturbation not other people...because...I didn't wait. Just so we're clear on that."

 

Scott barked out a laugh as Tessa's cheeks turned a bright pink.

 

"It's not funny. Listening to your voice on Facetime...just...turned me on."

 

"Tess! You were touching yourself while we were Facetiming?!"

 

Tessa started giggling at how ridiculous that sounded coming from Scott's mouth.

 

"I thought you said it wasn't funny? The least you could have done was told me, T."

 

"Why, so you could watch me? Or join me?"

 

Now it was Scott's turn for his face to go pink. "Either? Both?" He said sheepishly as he shrugged. "I was quite proud of not... _taking care_ _of things_ for three weeks, you know."

 

"Masturbating? Do you have trouble saying that word, Scott? You just keep eluding to it," Tessa narrowed her eyes at Scott.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "It just sounds...I don't know?"

 

"Dirty? Do you have a problem with me touching myself?"

 

"No!" He exclaimed as his eyebrows jumped up in surprise that she would even think that. "Of course not. You're allowed to do that. You know, you're really in a combative mood, T. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

 

"I'd call it more sexual frustration than combative."

 

"Soon, my love," Scott leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Tessa's forehead. "Right after the Muster Drill is finished, meet me at my stateroom, okay? I'll make sure you're satisfied enough to get you through the Welcome Aboard shows and then later I'll relax you enough so that you can fall asleep in my arms tonight."

 

"Fine," Tessa huffed.

 

"I know what will make you feel better in the meantime," Scott soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Tessa's arms.

 

"What?" Tessa asked as she furrowed her brows.

 

"Presents?" He smiled as he watched her face light up with excitement. The disappointment of their lack of sex was nearly forgotten.

 

"Open up my carry-on bag," he nodded his head towards the duffle bag he had dropped on one of the deck chairs.

 

Tessa hopped off of Scott's lap and eagerly unzipped his bag. She pulled out several large brown paper gift bags.

 

"Your mom and sister sent those. They couldn't wrap them for the flights, so they're just in bags."

 

"They sent all of this? This is too much!"

 

"That's what I said too when they brought them to our coffee date. I jokingly told them I'd have no room for clothes. Their gifts filled my whole duffle bag."

 

Tessa sat down on the deck floor, her legs straight out in front of her, surrounded by her gifts. "I don't know which bag to look in first."

 

"Wait!" Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Tessa grinning up at him. "They'll want proof that I kept my word about being the delivery boy. Especially Jordan."

 

*

 

Scott heard a soft knock on his stateroom door. He jumped up off the sofa and ran to open it.

 

"Why are you panting?" Scott asked.

 

"I ran here as fast as I could once we were released from duty. Is this a doorbell out here? Why do you have a doorbell?" Tessa pointed at the doorbell that was beside the door to Scott’s stateroom.

 

Scott laughed as he pulled Tessa in for a hug. "Come here and look...my room is ready for us."

 

She moved into a beautifully tiled entryway as Scott stepped to the side. Tessa spun around, taking a good look at Scott’s stateroom. “Scott! A baby grand piano? Really?”

 

“Yeah, it even plays by itself. I thought we could do some dancing in here...in private?”

 

Tessa squealed with delight. “I’d love that! And a bar? Do you have a bartender too?”

 

“You’ll have to be okay with me being the bartender.”

 

Tessa nodded and then gasped, “The artwork is gorgeous, and a crystal chandelier? God, Scott. This must have cost a fortu—” Tessa stopped talking mid-sentence as she looked out onto the balcony. “And a hot tub?”

 

“Yup!” Scott grinned as he watched Tessa exploring his room. He had picked it out with her in mind.

 

He followed Tessa across to the other side of his suite towards the bedroom. She opened the double doors and gasped. “Oh! That bed looks heavenly!

 

There was a king-sized bed with six fluffy white pillows and a large white duvet, and a massive bathroom with an actual bathtub and separate shower. “Scott! You have a tub? I’m going to be taking baths in here!”

 

“I was hoping you would,” Scott laughed.

 

"What kind of stateroom _is_ this?" Tessa looked around again at Scott's stateroom as she stood in the main hallway. "It's twice as big as your last one!"

 

"More than twice actually. I figured we'd be spending a lot of time here, so might as well go big. It’s called a Royal Suite. It’s only 1358 square feet."

 

" _Only_!” Tessa scoffed. “Okay, Mr. Bigshot," Tessa said, patting Scott on his ass. "I've only got an hour until I have to get ready for the show."

 

"Oh, I won't need that long," he grinned as he laced his fingers with Tessa's and pulled her towards the bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video tour of room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7G9MuwdP9g


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a surprise for Tessa after she finished dancing in the two Welcome Aboard shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Anyone still here?  
> Sorry...I've been distracted by a certain fireman lately ;)

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

 

Tessa stood outside of Scott’s suite, holding a small suitcase. She felt strange about doing this, but here she was…and there he was. Well, he was somewhere on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell and then giggled. _Door bell. On a cruise ship. Like I’m at his apartment in Toronto or something. So ridiculous._

 

The door swung open and there he actually was. Tessa dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face against him. _Damn he smells so good._

 

“I missed you,” she mumbled into his neck.

 

“It’s only been a few hours, babe.”

 

“A few too long,” Tessa complained.

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Scott said as he kissed the side of her head.

 

She whipped her head up. “What is it?”

 

“I’ll show you. Follow me,” he grinned.

 

Tessa picked her bag up off the floor and followed Scott inside his suite and into the bedroom.

 

Scott turned around and looked at Tessa. “God I’ve missed you so much,” he said before pulling her towards him for a kiss.

 

“I missed you too,” she said against his lips. “But where’s my surprise?”

 

Scott pulled back and grinned. “I enjoyed the show tonight,” he said as he ran his finger down her arm. “Both of them. I thought you might want to relax a bit, so I’m running the water for the hot tub. It should be ready in a few minutes. It’s almost full.”

 

“Oh! A soak would be fantastic! You’re amazing, you know that, right?” she grinned at him.

 

“So I’ve been told. Okay, I need to go check the water, you get ready,” he said as he playfully patted Tessa on the thigh.

 

Scott left the bedroom through the door to the balcony. Tessa set her bag up on the bed and opened it up. She pulled out two bathing suits, one red, one black. _Which one should I wear?_

 

She was still standing there, contemplating bathing suits when Scott returned.

 

“Why are you not ready yet?” he asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head and started to undo the belt on his shorts.

 

“I don’t know which bathing suit I want to wear,” she said as she wrinkled her nose.

 

“T, this is a private hot tub on a very private balcony.”

 

Tessa turned to look at Scott just as he dropped his shorts and boxers to the floor and stepped out of them.

 

“Clothing optional,” he winked and then disappeared again through the open balcony door, wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

 

Tessa threw her bathing suits back in her bag and made quick work of undressing before following Scott onto the balcony.

 

He was already sitting in the hot tub, and grinning at her as she walked towards him.

 

“You’re 110% sure no one can see us out here, right?” Tessa had pulled her long, dark hair over her breasts and strategically had one hand in front and one hand behind her body to cover the rest.

 

“310%. I was out earlier checking _all_  the angles. We’re good. You can uncover what you’re hiding. It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before,” he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

Tessa’s hands went up quickly to her hair, pulling it into a top knot before she stepped into the hot tub. “I’m glad you’re thorough,” she whispered.

 

“You know I am, in _everything_ I do.” Scott tugged gently on her arm and she moved from the far side of the tub to sit between his legs, with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and tucked his nose into the crook of her neck. “Ahhh,” he sighed contently. “I feel like I’ve been waiting an eternity to snuggle your body like this”

 

“Three weeks _is_ nearly an eternity. I’ve missed you so much, and thank you for being so thoughtful. My back has been sore since yesterday, I think I over stretched a muscle during the second show last night and tonight’s two shows just made it worse.”

 

“Babe! Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

 

“It’s not that bad, only when I move quickly, it’s mostly just dancing that makes it hurt,” Tessa said quietly. _I probably should have told him_ , she scolded herself.

 

“But still, you should have told me.” Scott started rubbing Tessa’s shoulders. “You feel tense, just relax. I’ve got years of experience. Well, not giving massages, but receiving them. Let me try to help you feel better.”

 

“Okay,” Tessa whispered softly as she began to melt under his touch.

 

"Let the hot water warm your muscles then when we get out I'll give you a proper back massage."

 

"Thank you, I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a sweet and wonderful man like you." Tessa's eyes filled with tears and she started to sniff to keep them at bay.

 

"Oh, hey, no don't cry T."

 

Scott turned Tessa so she was sitting to the side of him.

 

"I'm sorry. It's just been a lot. Us being apart and now we're finally back together but it doesn't feel real. I keep thinking this is all a dream. I'm scared I'm going to wake up and..."

 

"Shhh shhh no, T, babe, this is all so real. I promise you, this is not a dream. I know it was hard for us to be apart, it was hard for me too. It will be so worth the wait in the end though. You'll be worth the wait."

 

Tessa ran her finger along Scott's jaw, from the sharp corner near his ear to just under his chin as she tried to push back the tears.

 

She swallowed hard. "I love you so much," she whispered. "So very much."

 

"I love you, Tess. Come here, let me hold you."

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa and held her tight until their fingers looked like prunes.

 

"Time to get out, babe. I'll give you that massage, I promised. There is a robe on the lounge chair for you." Scott kissed the side of Tessa's head twice before releasing her from his embrace.

 

Scott followed Tessa out of the hot tub, pulling the plug to drain the water on his way out.

 

After they both had their robes on, Scott wrapped his arm around Tessa's waist and led her back inside towards the bedroom.

 

"Lay down on the bed, babe. I think I've got some massage oil in my kit. I'll go check."

 

"You travel with massage oil?" Tessa smirked as she laid down.

 

"I went through a stretch of needing a massage after every game. I wasn't using my glutes as effectively as I should, and putting strain on the rest of my body. I was in constant discomfort. Once my coach helped me re-train the way I used my muscles, I rarely needed those massages. Anyways, it became habit to travel with oil, just in case. Ah, here." Scott pulled a small bottle from his travel case.

 

"Okay, robe off and roll over on your belly." Scott poured some massage oil on his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before placing his hands on Tessa's bare back. He began with soft, slow motions, unsure of exactly how much pain she was in.

 

"You feel very tense. Maybe you should get booked in for a real massage? Do they have that at the spa here?"

 

"Yeah they do, mmmm, that feels nice. Oh!" She squeaked. "Right there, that's what hurts."

 

Scott wrinkled his brow with concern. "Hmm, okay let me work on this area of your back and see how you feel in the morning, okay?"

 

"Mmm-hmmm," Tessa mumbled into the pillow."

 

"And no sex tonight."

 

"What?!" Tessa lift her head off the pillow and turned to look at Scott.

 

"I just don't want you to injure yourself further and—”

 

"We did a few hours ago and it was mostly fine."

 

"Mostly? Tess! Why didn’t you say something? I could have moved you in a way that might have made your back worse."

 

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you. I'm just used to pushing through pain. I guess I didn't give it a second thought."

 

Scott leaned over and kissed Tessa's cheek. "I love you too much to risk hurting you. Let's just wait until morning and see how you feel."

 

"Fine," Tessa huffed.

 

*

 

"Tess? Tess?" Scott rubbed his hand gently over Tessa's back, trying to coax her awake.

 

"Mmm-hmm..." she mumbled into her pillow.

 

"Tess, it's 9am, do you want to get up?"

 

Tessa rolled over and stretched. "No-oowwww!"

 

"Babe, what's wrong?"

 

"My back...I stretched and I made it worse."

 

"Oh, T. Hang tight."

 

Scott disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged with a travel case. He placed the bag on the bed beside Tessa.

 

"Do you have a show tonight?"

 

“No,” she moaned.

 

“Do you have a team doctor or something?”

 

Tessa managed a laugh. “We’re not fancy hockey players,” she poked her finger in his ribs and he jerked as it found it’s way between the bones in his ribcage.

 

“Do you just see the ship doctor if you get sick or injured then?”

 

Tessa nodded.

 

“Okay, I have some medicated cream I can rub on to relax your muscles, if you want,” he said as he pulled the tube from the bottom of his travel bag.

 

“Do you always travel with a first aid bag?”

 

“Seeing as how I’m likely to get injured every time I step on the ice…yes. I don’t have a separate vacation kit.”

 

“Mmmm, makes sense.”

 

“Do you think you can get up out of bed? I want to see how bad this is.”

 

Scott helped Tessa out of the bed, tears prickling her eyes, but she fought them back.

 

“It’s not bad,” she lied as she winced to take a step towards the bathroom.

 

“I can see from your face and the way you are moving that you are a horrible liar and I’m taking you down to the doctor as soon as you are dressed. No protesting.”

 

“Fine,” she huffed out as she shuffled her way to the bathroom.

 

*

 

Scott ended up carrying Tessa down to the Medical Centre

 

“It appears to be a strain," the doctor said after examining Tessa. “Motion is lotion but don’t overdo it,” the doctor side-eyed Scott.

 

“Rest, stretching and a massage would be a good idea. The ship is in port today, so it shouldn’t be too busy in the spa. I will call ahead and check before you go though. I’ll also give you some muscle relaxants and topical cream, if you want to use them. Come back if it gets worse.”

 

As they sat waiting for the doctor to return, Tessa looked at Scott with a pout. “I’m sorry I’m ruining your vacation.”

 

“Babe, I’m spending time with you. That’s all that matters to me, okay?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
